


Stars

by MrPenguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Santa, all of these characters have a lot of issues, also bruce the engineer is such an underraterd character, but they are still soft and in love and healing, phantom limb pains, post plan pre world heist tour, set as kind of a midquel to junkertown the plan, this is kinda cliche but hey what isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguin/pseuds/MrPenguin
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog go on a routine supply run and as usual feelings ensue





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelicYourd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicYourd/gifts).



> I heard you wanted some fluff/hurt/comfort? Well here it is! I tried my best hope you enjoy and have a good holiday

It was all a simple routine supply run. All they had to do was meet Bruce on the outskirts of Junkertown, get the gas for the bike along with more canisters for hogdrogyen refills, get home with out being killed or captured by bounty hunters. It was nothing they’ve never done before it was no big deal. 

The walk was a few miles a good time to just relax as the sweltering Australian sun had finally set. There was no noise this far out from the city save for Junkrat's ceaseless chatter as well as the occasional chirping of the mutated crickets that somehow survived the apocalypse. 

They carried along for a while Junkrat talking about anything and everything that came to his fried genius mind while Roadhog quietly hummed in agreement when it made sense and cracking a massive grin under his mask when Junkrat made a particularly awful pun or particularly cute expression when briefly pausing his constant talking only to immediately explode into words moving with his whole body every motion in his body carefully ticking then booming like a well made bomb.

Here he goes again a pause.  
“Ay Roadie are we there yet? seems like we’ve been walkin’ for ages,” boom the younger, gangly Junker spoke, turning and twisting his body to look at the much larger Junker behind him. Quickly pausing again, his face in careful consideration studying the unchanging mask in front of him. Roadhog didn’t verbally respond but gave a slight head tilt and that seemed to be enough of an answer to the question.  
The stillness was abruptly ended again by the swiftness of Junkrat jumping back and speaking again his whole body moving along with each of his words. 

“Right, I know he had to move the meeting spot a bit further out this time because some blokes were on ta him helping us and him not bein' the biggest fan of the Queen. I'm just a bit bored. Though I could never be fully bored with you around of course Hoggie ‘ol pal. Its amazing the bloke is still helping us out with all the trouble were puttin' him through. I suppose you to were right good mates. Then again no trouble in the world could stop me from helping you Hoggie because yer amazing ya big lug.”

Roadhog was smiling behind his mask again, but before he had time to respond Rat had already moved on turning away looking and pointing ahead.

“Roadie I think I see him right up there next ta that shack” then he began to sprint ahead. Hobbling as fast as his slightly too long peg leg would carry him. Roadhog tried to keep up as best he could but he was already breathing hard. It’s a really good thing that they are getting fresh canisters for Hogdrogyen because Hog wasn’t quite sure how much running after Junkrat his asthma could take.

“It took you long enough to get here Mako. You must be getting old like me.” Bruce said stroking his long white beard before adjusting his dirty, worn out orange cap.

“Wait Mako? Who in the right hell is Mako?” Junkrat asked visibly confused, looking around before his eyes settled on Roadhog. “ooh right Roadie yer Mako. I believe ya told me that before and it totally slipped me mind. Me memories never been right with all the rad poisoning an' all; though I suppose you know that by now.” Rat spoke with a chuckle.

Hog was hit with a slight pang of guilt, after all had Hog not been an aggressive idiot in his youth and blown up the omnium Rat could have really gone above in beyond with his intellect and gotten and education rather than living off scraps. Then again Hog has been learning more and more how you cant change the past and cant worry too much about the future because it’s always uncertain. And Hog knows no one knows this better than Rat.

Bruce noticed the slight change in Roadhog's posture before even Junkrat did and so he quickly changed the subject back to the task at hand.

“Now before you boys say anything” he says looking up at the impossibly tall Junkers “I know you two can’t fully pay for this right before your little world tour however I’m more than willing to make you a deal. It’s on the house as long as you promise that when you get back you’ll send the evil Queen an extra fuck you from ‘ol Bruce. ‘Kay? “

As soon as Bruce finished his statement quicky nodded his head and vigorously shook Bruce's hand with his own robotic hand

“You’ve got yerself a deal.” The eager rat spoke “ Yer a bloody saint ya know that? I'm so happy right now I could kiss ya. That is if me lips weren’t reserved for the handsome hunk o' ham behind me”

Roadhog blushed furiously and he was eternally grateful for his mask though he hoped his ears didn’t betray him.

“ I don’t blame ya Mako's always been quite the looker.” Bruce said with a wink. 

“Yer damn right he is” Junkrat said turning and making googly eyes at his body guard. Roadhog, still blushing reach his arm back and awkwardly rubbed the back of his own head which only served to make Junkrat further swoon at the sight of his strong muscles.  
Before Roadhog got a chance to become anymore flustered Bruce broke the silence.

“I better head back to town and back to my shop before rumor spread an' people get any more suspicious. You too better not get caught and killed so you can keep your promise to this old geezer.”  
Roadhog nodded once and lifted one hand to say goodbye.

Junkrakt raised his whole arm above his head waiving it back and forth in an uneven fast pace and said “Will do! See ya around!” just a few degrees too loud.

Roadhog picked the heavy hag of supplies and gently placed it over his large shoulder and began their journey back to their own little shack, Junkrat walking and talking by his side much like when they began. Roadhog smiled and hummed along though this time he stopped fully listening instead turning his thoughts more towards how much he cant wait to get home, which isn’t a word he hadnt thought about for such a long time before he met Junkrat, and how much he couldn’t wait to crawl in bed and fall asleep next to the younger man, how much he couldn’t wait to travel the world and cause mayhem by his side, just Hog and Rat two idiots against the world on a totally ridiculous spite mission. It made him feel so good. It made him feel alive.

Eventually Hog realized he didn’t hear Junkrat talking at all anymore. He looked around him. Rat wasn’t in his sight and this wasn’t like Rat was in the shop while Hog was in the house they were in the middle of the outback he could have been kidnapped by Junkers or killed by animals. Sure Rat had survived nearly 25 years on his own but that was before word of his treasure got out. That was before Roadhog swore to protect him with his life. Hog felt his breathing become even more erratic than normal as the panic rose in his chest as he searched. For the first time in what felt like forever Hog felt truly afraid. His gripped the bag so tightly as his other hand balled into a tight fist. His painted black nails dug into his skin as he shook trying to steady his breathing continuing to search for his lost companion.

He heard a whimper that he wasn’t sure if it was his own, Rat's, or something else entirely. He ran towards where he thought the sound was coming from and low and behold there was Junkrat sitting on the sandy ground propped up against a rock. Roadhog lunged forward pulling Junkrat into a big hug, so relieved to hear and feel him breathing, bit he immediately let go as soon as he heard Rat let out a sound of pain. He scanned his body there we no outward wounds but as soon as he saw Rat's hands clutching at his right thigh right above where it connected to the peg leg Hog knew instantly what the problem was.

Phantom limb pains.

He knew Junkrat occasionally had them he was bound to considering he had half of his limbs violently blown off. It wasn’t a topic the two men ever spoke of outside of Junkrat making the occasional “I'm all right- wait no I'm not” joke. Even if they don’t talk about it doesn’t change the past, doesn’t make it go away, doesn’t make it hurt any less. They both know this and they still don’t speak.

Hog leans down and undoes the straps removing the peg leg from the scared stump. Hog looks at Rat's mechanical arm and Rat catches his drift.  
“Nah it’s jus' me leg is all. I’ve been walkin' a bit to much don’t worry about it.” Junkrat says weakly laughing though still very clearly in pain. Roadhog nods partially lifting up his mask exposing his thick lips and fat chin covered in grey stubble. He leans down and gently kisses the scared stump before lifting Junkrat up and kissing his cheek, then his lips.

“Hey Hoggie”

“hmm?”

“I’m glad you found me”

neither of them are sure if it’s about finding Junkrat here by the rock or them finding each other at the bar on that fateful day. They know deep down its both and both feelings are deeply shared. They kiss again in acknowledgement of these sentiments. Hog has so many things he thinks about saying and asking but be doesn’t because they both know the answers. “Why did you leave?” “why do you always lie so loudly, putting on a show no matter how you feel” “why do I love you so much?” he doesn’t ask because he knows they are the same Junkrat's brash words and over the top attitude towards everything is just as much a mask as Roadhog's literal inexpressive mask and constant silence. It’s so dangerous in Junkertown to show any signs of vulnerability, but they give each other strength to move beyond and become better people. Junkrat makes Roadhog feel alive and enjoy the world while Roadhog keeps Junkrat safe. They are two halves of a whole and they need each other.

They sit there in silence for a while just holding each other listening to each others breathing. Junkrat ends up placing his head on Roadhog's large chest to hear his heart's soft beat. 

They wanted to stay there forever but they both knew they had to continue on. Eventually Roadhog moved out from underneath Rat placing him gently on tbe ground. He picked up the peg leg and placed it carefully in the bag with the supplies making sure not to break anything. He places the bag over one shoulder and then with one arm he picked up Junkrat carring him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Junkrat gently nuzzled into Roadhog's side and spoke,  
“Hey Hoggie let's go home.”

It was a while before either of them spoke again but eventually Rat spoke up again.

“Roadie I just wanted to say that yer as beautiful as those tiny bombs that light up the night sky”

“They’re called stars.” Roadhog informed him softly.

“Stars Huh?” Rat said savoring the word in his mouth. “I'll have ta try an' remember that one though I still much prefer bombs meself.” At this point he was smiling harder than he ever thought possible. Rat was being carried around by his handsome hunk of a bodyguard whom is the only person in the universe he cares as much about as he does explosions, and he’s about to go home and cuddle him, then cause havoc all over the world at his side , and he just got another taste of his perfect voice speaking words life really couldn’t get much more prefect than this.

They arrived to their beat up shack they called home soon after where Roadhog gently laid Junkrat down on the bed, placed the supplies on the floor then leaned in to kiss Rat's forehead. He helped 1him take off his arm and shoe; then moved to pick up the peg leg along with the robotic arm to place them upon their respective shelves before getting himself ready for bed.  
When Roadhog finally joined Rat in their bed the younger stirred not fully asleep yet muttered,  
“I love ya Hoggie”

Roadhog pulled the smaller Junker closer who in turn nuzzeld up closer playfully kissing his large, soft belly making the both of them smile even harder.

“I love you too Rat” Hog breathed out softly and they held each other until they both were peacefully asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
